1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patient transfer systems; and more particularly to a patient lifter mattress that supports a patient while at rest and provides heated or cooled air surrounding the patient during the resting period, or during intra operative transfers, increasing the level of comfort experienced by the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lateral transfer of patients, especially in the operating room, can be a difficult and poorly controlled procedure. Not only can the patient be injured during the process, but lateral patient transfer often contributes to back injuries incurred by hospital personal. The development of an air lifter, similar to a hovercraft, represents a significant advance in handling of patients. Making the device disposable has obvious advantages for sterility and cleanup. However, there is resistance in employing disposable lateral transfer devices for single usage because of associated costs. As a result, use of disposable lateral transfer devices is generally limited to special situations, such as when transporting very large patients. The patients may suffer from extreme cold or heat exposure during transport after a surgical procedure and controlling the temperature surrounding that patient with heated or cooled controlled temperature air delivery requires a tent having an enclosure, which is generally not portable.
In order to improve the usefulness of the lifter, combining the current transfer usage with that of an intra operative heater would make the device much more attractive for purchase by hospitals and surgical centers. Disposable intra operative heaters are already in general use, employing a simple heated air blower and a light plastic “tent”. Thermal coverings have been provided. This device is broadly utilized throughout the world. Water blankets, the alternative, are mats filled with heated circulating water. While effective, these mats often come apart during patient transfer, causing a veritable flood on the operating room floor, and necessitating significant cleanup.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,950 to Lindsay et al. discloses a patient support system. Included with the system is a bed for supporting and treating a hospital patient. A lamination of low and medium density plastic foam is enclosed in a pressurized container. An open pore foam layer on top of the container produces a flow of air from the top of the foam layer for patient ventilation. Control of the volume of air varies the degree of ventilation. The pressurizing air for the container is controlled to vary the relative firmness of support. The patient support of the '950 patent provides ventilation around the patient delivered through foams of different density. The ventilation air is not heated. There is no discharge of air on the bottom surface of the patent support system enabling the creation of an air cushion that facilitates the lateral movement of a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,073 Renfroe discloses a patient transporter. This apparatus provides for effortless moving of a non-ambulatory patient from a bed or operating table to a cart, e.g., recovery room stretcher or the like and from the cart to other non-porous surfaces, e.g., X-ray tables, etc. The patient transporter discharges compressed air through the apertures in the bottom of an inflatable mattress to levitate the mattress from an impervious stretcher or bed during lateral transport of the patient. The compressed air may be discharged from apertures provided on top of the inflatable mattress to essentially levitate the patient with burns or severe injury by a plurality of air jets. These air jets may aggravate the patient's injury. While the discharge of compressed air at the bottom of the inflatable mattress facilitates the lateral movement of the patient, the patient transporter does not provide heated air surrounding the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,777 to Dee discloses a bed support. This bed support holds all or part of the human body and includes a chamber having an upper wall at least part of which is of thin flexible sheet material, e.g. rubber film, adapted when supported by gas pressure in the chamber to define a trough in which the item may lie. The body support device merely inflates balloons surrounding an individual body portion and the balloons have apertures that discharge air towards the body part through PTFE or polyethylene disks. This discharge of air through the apertures and the disk separates the balloons' external surfaces from the body part by the flow of air. No air is discharged on the bottom of the body support, with the result that a patient laying on the body support cannot be easily transported laterally. Moreover, no heated air is discharged to surround the patient and thereby provide warmth and comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,366 to Sacher discloses a cushion for preventing and alleviating bedsores. The cushion for preventing and alleviating bedsores includes a warm air delivery system which delivers warm air in the close area of the cushion that contacts the skin of the patient, thereby preventing direct contact between the skin and the cushion and preventing or alleviating bedsores. No warm air is discharged below the cushion since the bottom portion of the cushion is indicated to be non-porous. Thus, the cushion with the patient laying there above may not be easily transported laterally.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,851 to Howorth discloses a mattress for use in treating a patient who has undergone extensive surgery or who has been severely burned. The mattress comprises an upper panel, a lower panel, and means for supplying air to the space between the two panels. The lower panel is made of air-impermeable material. At least a part of the upper panel is perforated to allow conditioned air to issue there from. The conditioned air impinges on and passes around the patient. It substantially isolates the patient from ambient air to reduce strain on the heart and promote healing. The mattress supplies conditioned air having proper temperature and humidity. Such air is free of bacterial contamination. It surrounds a patient that is supported on a mattress having a foam sponge support and air flow. The sponge supports the patient, while ribs allow air supply to pass through. The air surrounds the patient, preventing direct contact between the patient and the air permeable cover. Since the lower portion of the mattress is indicated to be impermeable, no air is delivered in the bottom of the mattress. As a result, a patient lying on the mattress may not be easily transported laterally.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,425 to Scales discloses an inflatable support appliance. The inflatable support apparatus of the '425 patent has an air impermeable base with air impermeable protrusions to which an air permeable cap is mounted. A person supported by these caps receives air through the apertures provided in the cap, preventing direct contact between the person and the cap. No air is delivered at the bottom, since the base and the protrusions are air impermeable. As a result, when a patient is supported by the caps, the lateral movement of the patient is very difficult, if not impractical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,044 to Douglas discloses a fluid support system for a medical patient. Medical patients, such as those having burns or bed sores, are supported fully or in part by this fluid system. The system is directed to reducing local bearing pressure on body tissue. The fluid support system for a medical patient inflates a plurality of individual cell, which enlarge and contact the body and collapse as load of the patient is shared. No air is delivered between the patient and the walls of the cells. No air is released on the bottom of the support system and the lateral movement of the patient for example from a stretcher to an operating system is not easily possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,009 to Schild et al. discloses a ventilated body support. This ventilated support for living bodies comprises an inflatable alternating pressure pad, which is either enclosed by or forms a part of an air permeable plenum chamber through which air is pumped at low pressure to provide a source of ventilating air to a body resting on the support. The alternating pressure pad which is inflated by a high pressure pump has two sets of interdigitated cells which are alternately inflatable and deflatable and carry the weight of a body alternately, on each of the two sets of cells. The disclosed ventilated body support has a plurality support tubes comprising a high pressure central sealed portion and a low pressure surrounding portion each pressurized by two tubes with individual valves from a pump. The two portions may bleed air to the environment to adjust the support character of the ventilated body support. Heated air is not released surrounding the patient. No air is released in the bottom of the ventilated body support and a patient lying on the ventilated body support may not be laterally moved easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,110 to Stroh discloses a low air loss mattress. The low air loss mattress is made of multiple cushions, which are connected together and form an integral mattress which may be used on a standard hospital bed. The multiple cushions allow for variable pressure to support a patient and to compensate for different weights of various portions of the body of the patient. Each cushion is provided with air vents in its upper surface to provide air circulation around a patient and for pressure regulation in each cushion. The air may be heated. Retainers are provided to prevent billowing of each cushion in its center portions and maintain a substantially level patient support surface. A small portable blower provides a constant air supply for each of the cushions and allows adjustment of the air pressure in each of the cushions to accommodate varying weights of patients on the mattress. Any release of air occurs only on the patient contacting surface, and the air may be heated. There is no discharge of air on the bottom of the low air loss mattress. A patient lying on the mattress may not be easily moved laterally since there is no air cushion under the mattress assisting this movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,560 to Uetake discloses a ventilated air mattress with alternately inflatable air cells having communicating upper and lower air chambers. The ventilated air mattress with alternately inflatable air cells has a plurality of adjacent cells. One of the cells is inflated while the adjacent cell is deflated altering the support characteristic of the air mattress at a specific body contacting location so that no individual part of the body has to support the bodyweight over a period of time. The deflating of the cell is accomplished by opening a valve and the air is not heated and is not discharged surrounding the patient. No air is discharged from the bottom surface of the ventilated air mattress and therefore, moving a patient lying on the air mattress laterally is not assisted by an air cushion and therefore is very difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,589 to Stroh et al. discloses a pressure reduction air mattress and overlay. This patent is a continuation in part of U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,110, discussed above. Multiple cushions allow for variable pressure to support a patient and to compensate for different weights of various portions of the body of the patient. Each cushion is provided with air vents in its upper surface to provide air circulation around a patient and for pressure regulation in each cushion. The air may be heated. Retainers are provided to prevent billowing of each cushion in its center portions and maintain a substantially level patient support surface. A small portable blower provides a constant air supply for each of the cushions and allows adjustment of the air pressure in each of the cushions to accommodate varying weights of patients on the mattress. Any release of air occurs only on the patient contacting surface and the air may be heated. There is no discharge of air on the bottom of the low air loss mattress and therefore a patient lying on the mattress may not be easily moved laterally since there is no air cushion under the mattress assisting this movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,318 to Loadsman discloses an air cushion support. This air inflatable support appliance has internally sealed seams, internal diaphragms and internal structural support members. The air cushion support of the '318 invention provides a flow of air between the top portion of the support and the patient lying there over requiring no cover or drawsheet. There is no discharge of air on the bottom of the air cushion support and the patient may not be transferred laterally from a stretcher to an operating table since no air cushion support is available at the bottom of the air cushion support. Moreover, presence of three or more individual cushions makes any movement of the patient lying on the bed very difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,709 to Foster et al. discloses a low air loss mattress with rigid internal bladder and lower air pallet. This mattress has an upper patient supporting low air loss bladder for ventilating and preventing skin degeneration of a patient supported. An intermediate rigidly inflatable static bladder becomes relatively rigid upon inflation to aid in transferring or weighing a patient. A lower high air loss bladder is provided for reducing the friction force between the mattress and the supporting surface to facilitate surface-to-surface transfers. The high air loss bladder includes a peripheral tube, which seals against a supporting surface to contain the air, which escapes from longitudinal sacks within the tube. The foot sections of the low air loss and static bladders are selectively deflatable. The low air loss mattress has a low air loss bladder 12, an intermediate rigidly inflatable static bladder 14 and a lower high air loss bladder 18. The low air discharge bladder releases air surrounding the patient, reducing patient contact with the low air loss bladder. The air volume is generally small due to the small space separation between the patient and the top portion of the device. An intermediate pressurized rigid bladder supports the patient. The lower high air loss bladder serves to create an air cushion that allows the patient on the device to be moved easily. The low air loss bladder locally ‘floats’ the patient off the mattress surface. Moreover, the low air discharge air bladder does not provide heated air and does not have sufficient air delivery capacity to surround the area around the patient with warm air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,873 to Weedling discloses an air chamber-type patient mover air pallet with multiple control features. This inflatable flexible pallet has rectangular dimensions defined by top and bottom sheets within which an array of structurally interrelated inflatable chambers are formed to support a load when inflated. The air chamber-type patient mover air pallet with multiple control features may be used for static support or a flow through system for moving a patient. Even though chambers are provided in the device, the chambers are generally interconnected and get the air from the air pressure source through valves. The compressed air may be at a high temperature due to pressurization of air and therefore may warm the ambient as well as the surface on which the patient is lying. The mattresses are generally made from polymeric material and this warming action may be too severe and uncontrolled and may damage the polymeric membrane of the mattress and injure the patient. The air chamber-type patient mover air pallet does not have two separate chambers disconnected from each other, the first chamber providing controlled heated or cooled air air surrounding the patient while a second separated chamber having adequate air flow to provide an air cushion for easy transverse movement of a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,428 to Roter discloses an air pressurized person supporting device with ventilation. This device is particularly useful for comfortably supporting a person and includes a hollow member having upper and lower walls joined to each other around their periphery and adapted to be air pressurized. The upper wall is formed with a plurality of openings at spaced locations receiving a plurality of valve members, one for each opening. Each valve member is normally biassed to a closed position with respect to its opening, but is engageable by a person supported by the hollow member and is moved thereby to an open position to outlet air from its respective opening. The air pressurized person supporting device with ventilation is pressurized by the application of air pressure. Valves in the supporting device seal off everywhere except where the person applies pressure, providing ventilation of air. The air is therefore released only under the patient and no air is released surrounding the person. Since no air is released under bottom surface of the support device, there is no air cushion. As a result, the patient cannot be transversely displaced easily. Further, the device does not provide heated air surrounding the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,987 to Fujita discloses a decubitus ulcer prevention device. This decubitus ulcer prevention device comprises an air generator with a fan and an air mattress for receiving air from the air generator. Air is discharged at a surface through minute air discharge holes. A hose connects the air mattress to the air generator. Along a flow path of the air that passes through the fan are located, in order as named, a heater and an alkaline chlorine dioxide gas generator, in which is internally provided a ceramic body that is impregnated with an alkaline chlorine dioxide solution. Air that is heated, by passing through the heater, is brought into contact with the ceramic body, so that air that includes alkaline chlorine dioxide gas is thus supplied to the air mattress. The decubitus ulcer prevention device delivers heated air or ambient air treated with chlorine dioxide through fine apertures on the skin contacting surface of an air mattress. Air is not delivered on the underside of the air mattress and, as a result, the air mattress with the supported patient may not be easily displaced in a transverse direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,943 to Moenning et al. discloses a medical table and method for moving a patient from a first position to a second position. This medical table includes a base. The medical table with roller support uses a motor to rotate the rollers to change the position of the patient. No air is delivered on the bottom surface of the medical table. The lateral movement of the patient is not accomplished by the movement of an air mattress. Instead, the patient is driven by rollers and a belt under the patient, and has to be assisted by medical personnel for proper placement. Once the patient leaves this medical table, the patient has to be moved manually, causing hardship to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,576 to Lin discloses structure of a ventilated mattress with cooling and warming effect. This structure of a ventilated mattress with cooling and warming effect comprises a mattress body, a warming/cooling air-delivery controlling box, and a connecting tube. The control box produces warming/cooling air to the mattress body via the connecting tube and the warming/cooling air is released via a plurality of ventilation buttons mounted at the surface of the mattress body. Thereby, the mattress provides the user with a warming/cooling effect. The mattress is not an air mattress, but has conventional springs to support a patient positioned on the mattress. No air is delivered at the bottom surface of the mattress. Due to the absence of an air cushion at the bottom surface of the mattress, a patient lying on the mattress may not be laterally moved with ease.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,692 to Augustine et al. discloses a thermal blanket. This thermal blanket includes an inflatable covering with a head end, a foot end, two edges and an undersurface. The covering is inflated through an inlet at the foot end by a thermally-controlled inflating medium. An aperture array on the undersurface of the covering exhausts the thermally-controlled inflating medium from the covering. Exhaust port openings are provided at the edges of the covering to vent the inflating medium, which enhances circulation of the thermally-controlled medium through the cover. An uninflatable section is provided at the head end, together with an absorbent bib attached to the covering, adjacent the uninflatable section. When inflated, the thermal blanket self-erects and provides a bath of thermally-controlled inflating medium to the interior of the erected structure. The blanket has an aperture free top surface and a side facing the patient is provided with a plurality of apertures to discharge warm air that is supplied to the blanket. The portion of the blanket near the head of a patient is free from these apertures and functions as an apron. This is a thermal blanket that is provided with thermally controlled hot air and is not an air mattress that is provided with heated air. Further, there is no air discharge under the bottom surface of a mattress to facilitate lateral movement of a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,204 to Patrick discloses a method and apparatus for transferring patients. This patient transfer apparatus includes an inflatable mattress, alternatively having a rigid top board with a patient restraint system on which a patient can be placed, when patient immobilization is required. A portable cart is included with a chamber for storage of a plurality of mattresses. The cart also has a gas/air blower and power supply system for empowering the blower. Pressurized air is supplied to a single chamber of an air mattress, which discharges the air through the underside of the mattress. While this passage of air creates an air cushion under the mattress, permitting lateral displacement of the patient, there is no indication that the pressure of supplied air is regulated. No warm air is delivered to the patient positioned on the upper surface of the mattress device.
Foreign Patent Publication No. JP2002000669 to Masato et al. discloses a bed and chair for nursing and care. The bed or chair is lifted upwards by pumping air into an air pad 11. No air is delivered at the bottom of a mattress to create an air cushion that facilitates movement of a patient. This '669 merely raises a bed or a chair.
“AirMatt-Patent Transfer System” at web location http://www.midmed.com.au/index.php?module=pagesetter&func=viewpub&tid=2&pid=5 5&header=1 discloses Airmatt|Lateral Air Transfer System. The AirMatt system only provides air at the bottom surface of the mattress for easy displacement of a patient. No heated air is delivered from the top surface of the mattress for providing comfort to the patient during intra operative transport.
“AirPal-Patient Air Lift” at web location http://www.airpal.com/manual1.pdf discloses a patient transfer system. The AirPal-Patient Air Lift has a mattress on which the patient is positioned. Air is supplied to the mattress to enable the lateral movement of the patient, who floats on an air cushion. The mattress is not moved. Rather, the floating patient is moved. No warm air surrounds the patient.
“Hover Tech International-HoverMatt” is found at web location http:/Hwww.hovermatt.com/. The brochure is available at http://www.hovermatt.com/media.pdf/HoverMatt Brochure.pdf. It discloses HoverMatt® Air Transfer Mattress. The HoverMatt provides air directly under the patient forming an air cushion so that the patient can be laterally slid on the mat. There is no air provided on the bottom surface of the mat forming an aircushion. The mat is not laterally slid. Instead, the patient is slid by an attendant. No warm air surrounds the patient.
There remains a need in the art for a mattress that supports a patient effectively at all times with minimal usage of compressed air while at the same time providing the functionality of a patient lifter for easy transfer of the patient from a stretcher to an operating table, bed or the like without straining the patient or hospital workers. There is also need for an air mattress that provides a supply of heated or cooled air surrounding the patient, increasing the patient comfort level without having to use tents and elaborate construction that limits the opportunity to observe the patient at rest or during intra operative transport.